


Cheese

by AkaiShinda (Ayleid)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/pseuds/AkaiShinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anxious kitchenmaid repeatedly approaches Alistair with the same matter but by the time he decides to intervene, the situation has become dire. The chef of the royal kitchens is panicking while the Queen is raiding the cheese supplies, sabotaging the work of the entire kitchen staff. This requires immediate intervention by the King himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

For the fifth time that day, Alistair cast a knowing look at the fidgeting kitchenmaid. The girl avoided his gaze and if she continued fumbling with her fingers by clicking the nails on her thumbs, Alistair swore he’d give her a ball of yarn or something similar to play with. He’d been patiently awaiting her information if the brunette would actually talk to him.

Someone advised him to remain quiet initially with the shiest of their servants to give them time and space to evaluate their thoughts and compose sentences but Alistair for once knew what the matter was about. Yes. He actually knew what was happening in the kitchens, in the far end of the palace. Quite the accomplishment.

“Y--Your Majesty, the… the head cook sent word again, that…”

Attempting to keep quiet, he drew a deep breath through his nose as slowly as he could but the servant’s elvhen ears were better than he’d suspected. She glanced up, clicked her nails on her thumbs again in anxiety and started the sentence again.

“Your Majesty, the head cook sent word again, that… the Queen is…”

He couldn’t wait any longer.

“I know. Let her be.”

“She’s at the third wheel as we… speak.”

Now that drew a halt to his thoughts.

“Elissa what are you doing?” ran through his mind and he found himself standing from his writing desk. Third wheel? The first was just alright, but the third? He gave a nod to the chambermaid and thanked her for the quick appearance, he was up to take the matter into his hands immediately. Or, his wife so to say.

The third cheese wheel, the woman has consumed three wheels of cheese, that’s impressive!

Alistair wiped his face from both amazement and the urge to laugh at Elissa’s boldness. With a few wipes he re-adjusted the official palace-armor before beginning on fast strides through the hallways. Guards, couriers and servants nodded or saluted as he passed by and he began to wonder if they knew… if they’d heard about it by now? The Queen was raiding the kitchen’s cheese supplies.

By her royal rights.

Mumbling under his breath, “Sweet Maker, I never thought it would come to this,” Alistair strolled down the stairways and took quick cuts between the palace’s wings to appear unannounced, to catch his Queen off-guard, elbow-deep in their finest collection of Fereldan cheeses. It almost evolved into a philosophical question, just which would she choose on her own initiative? The smooth and creamy, smoked Parenica, his favourite…? Or the spiced goat-cheese from the Bannorn?

The Woman knew how to lure him out of their office with one single sentence.

He found the chef in a miserable, agitated state no one should find themselves in. With a wave of his hand Alistair stopped the concerned cook’s loud and quite emotional complaints, the Queen doesn’t let anyone nearby the cheese shelves but she ordered cheese-soup for dinner! The poor soul can’t do his duty to the Crown if the Queen herself sabotages his work.

Honestly, Alistair couldn’t decide if he should be laughing at the entire scene or scorn at his wife’s fit. She shouldn’t cause such a ruckus in the kitchens. If gossip would spread…

Well… it’s about time it spread. They can’t keep this a secret for much longer.

He’d expected a few scenarios upon his entering. Elissa literally elbow deep in a bowl of goat cheese or have pieces of cheese around her lips, maybe have her mouth full of the stuff so she couldn’t verbally counter-attack him. He took his most regal and responsible expression before pushing the heavy wooden door in but what he’d found in the remote corner of the kitchen hall gripped his heart in sympathy and his scorn immediately melted off.

The woman of his heart, his Queen, his wife sat on a tiny three-legged chair, still wearing the light pants and a one-size bigger shirt as she continuously cut pieces of the sweetly flavoured goat cheese and put them one by one into her mouth. She didn’t stuff herself, she was enjoying the taste but indeed, the three empty plates on the shelves around her spoke the chambermaid’s truth. She knew he’d come but couldn’t stop eating the royal cheeses, her gaze turned slowly to him with the sad and guilty eyes of shame.

“Lissie…” involuntarily his body moved, a sudden ache pulling his limbs to scoop her up into his arms and give her the comfort she needed. Naturally, by reflex Elissa reached for his touch and as he knelt by her side her arms were around his neck immediately to drew him close.

She sniffed his name and swallowed the piece of cheese before accepting his kiss on her cheek. “I… I can’t stop, I need it.”

“I know. You can eat all of them. It’s alright.”

“I’m going to be so fat,” she whimpered into his neck, a most unrealistic fear she’d begun to have quite a while ago, her feel of insecurity, her need of Alistair’s constant reassurance during these times. Just a few more months, Wynne said.

“No, you wouldn’t,” his cooing seemed to ease her burdens a little, just a little so she could eat another slice. As she chew and pulled him closer to her form Alistair decided to sit on the floor and pull her into his lap. Like this she could comfortably have the place of the… remaining slice of cheese by their side and still feel her husband’s direct support. His hands and arms were instinctively drawn around her waist and shoulders, his big once-clumsy hands holding her flush and warm.

“I’m like a pig, waking up in the middle of the night to eat something… the cooks are fed up with me I know it, and they still won’t let me cook for myself…”

“Lissie, they only worry for you, not to exhaust yourself.”

“And when I say,” his words seemed to escape her notice, at which Alistair only smiled and gave a peck in her hair. “And when I say, leave me to my misery they become so adamant in refusing, I have to threaten them!”

Alistair had to flex his abs to stop his boyish giggling.

“You… you threatened them? Truly?”

“‘did…”

“Lissie, you can always ask the cheese delivered into our chambers you know that, right my dear?”

“Alistair, I hope you don’t mind…” she had to gather a breath before continuing, “I ate all the Parenica you got from Redcliffe, and I knew it was your favourite and I ate it all…” the end was nearly inaudible from her mumbling, he could only catch the meaning because of Elissa’s tight hold and her lips moving so close to his ears.

But that… oh, Maker. Who cares about the cheese? The thought brought a hearty laugh erupting from somewhere deep in his chest, a long press of his lips to his wife’s cheek and a confession.

“If you've forgotten, it’s my kid in there. You can have all my cheese, dearest.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> Special thanks to AgapeErosPhilia from FF and to misha-chan (tumblr) for their support. :)


End file.
